1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device for mounting an electronic component element on a printed circuit board (abbreviated to pc board hereinafter).
2. Description of Background Information
In assembling work of electronic apparatus, generally two steps are utilized for mounting various electronic components on a pc board. Initially, electronic components are fitted at predetermined locations of the pc board using an automatic process. More precisely, wire leads, pins, or lugs of the electronic components are inserted into corresponding ones of through holes of the pc board, whereby each electronic component is mechanically anchored on the pc board. Then the pc board with various electronic components thereon is dipped into molten solder in a soldering vessel (or soldering cell) so that the wire leads, pins and lugs are soldered to a conductor layer of the pc board and the electronic components are both electrically and mechanically bound into the PC board. However, some of electronic components are not suited for such an automatic soldering process. Moreover, some electronic components are even difficult to be mounted on the pc board with the automatic soldering process. For instance, in the case of the crystal resonator, it is conceivable to mount a crystal resonator on a pc board only using its wire leads. However, the body of a crystal resonator generally weighs heavier than other electronis components, and it is very likely that, after being placed at a predetermined position on the pc board by an automatic process, the crystal resonator is dislocated by vibrations while being carried to the soldering vessel by a conveyer for instance. Therefore, the crystal resonator may fall flat and not be properly soldered on the pc board. At best, there will be a soldering error in such a case. For this reason, the crystal resonator has been manually mounted on a pc board in conventional assembling works.